Pakunek
by Vincee
Summary: Spryt zaprowadził mnie aż tu, sztuczki pozwoliły mi wejść. / seksy są / Fragmenty pisane kursywą pochodzą z piosenki "The package" zespołu "A Perfect Circle".


_Spryt zaprowadził mnie aż tu, sztuczki pozwoliły mi wejść._

- Shintarou...- ktoś zapukał cicho do drzwi. Gdyby Midorima znajdywał się teraz w salonie z pewnością by go nie usłyszał. - Wiem że jesteś w korytarzy. Otwórz. Marznę tu. - Midorima westchnął i przekręcił klucz zwalniając zamek w drzwiach. Akashi uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wszedł do środka. Przeszedł obok Midorimy i skierował się od razu do salonu.

_Wzrok na upragnionym obiekcie – nie trzeba mi innego przyjaciela._

Na zewnątrz pada już od dobrych kilku godzin, więc Midorima zdążył przygotować dla Akashi'ego ręcznik i suche ubrania. Nie zwraca on jednak na nie najmniejszej uwagi, zamiast tego siada z zadowoleniem na kanapie, a po jego odsłoniętym karku spływając krople deszczu. Jego długie palce rozpinają pierwsze guziki koszuli. - Jeśli chcesz się przebrać, zrób to w łazience. - Mówi szybko Midorima, odwracając się niezdarnie.

_Uśmiech i wyzbycie się pozorów, byś uznał że słucham..._

- Doskonale wiesz że nie mam zamiaru się przebierać. Do wykonania tej czynności musiałbym po zdjęciu ubrań włożyć inne...- Akashi mruczy pod nosem z rozbawieniem. Midorima odwraca się w jego stronę z rumieńcem pokrywającym większą część twarzy. - Nie...nie mam zamiaru pozwolić Ci...- Zawsze mi pozwalasz. - Akashi przerywa mu krótko i zsuwa bladoniebieską koszulę z ramion. - A gdybyś „nie miał zamiaru mi pozwalać" dlaczego czekałbyś na mnie podczas każdej burzy? - Akashi uśmiecha się ironicznie i rzuca koszulą gdzieś w kąt mieszkania.

_Wezmę tylko to, po co przybyłem, potem już mnie tu nie ma._

Szybkie ruchy, nierówny oddech, zamglone spojrzenie, splecione razem palce i niedokończone pocałunki, szybkie i chaotyczne, pozostawiane na każdym możliwym skrawku ciała.

_Sama paczka jest nieważna ,nie chcę zapuszczać korzeni._

Akashi usiłuje oprzeć się o twarde oparcie kanapy, przesunąć się, zmienić niewygodną pozycję, jednak coraz gwałtowniejsze ruchy Midorimy mu w tym przeszkadzają. Podpiera się na łokciu jednak już po chwili traci resztki równowagi gdy ich usta łączą się w szorstkim, niezdarnym pocałunku. Stróżka śliny łączy ich jeszcze chwilę po jego zakończeniu, po czym zrywa się i pozostaje na podbródku zarumienionego Akashi'ego. Czuje dreszcz przyjemności przechodzący wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kolejny ,kolejny...

_Czas nakarmić bestię ,nie potrzeba mi innego przyjaciela._

Akashi wbija paznokcie złączonej z Midorimą dłoni w tą drugą i rozszerza powieki. Jego usta otwierają się, jednak nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Jego kręgosłup wygina się w łuk, ciężar drżącego ciała opiera na wolnej dłoni i palcach u stóp, przed oczyma widzi tylko jasne wybuchy białego światła. Potem czuje opadające na niego ciało Midorimy i wie że na dziś to już koniec.

_Komfort jest zagadką krążącą mi pod skórą._

Kawa jest zimną i ohydną lurą, mimo to Midorima przełyka ją z niechęcią. Akashi wyszedł jeszcze zeszłej nocy, jak zwykle bez zbędnych słów. W tej chwili jego piękna żona, Ayame, podawała mu pewnie śniadanie, córeczka Ritsu prosiła by się z nią pobawił a syn, Shu, niezwykle poważny jak na swój wiek pouczał młodszą siostrę. _Tata jest zmęczony, zeszłej nocy pracował do późna! _Midorima zaciska dłoń na pustej, wyszczerbionej filiżance.

_Po prostu daj mi to, po co przyszedłem i już mnie tu nie ma._

Ciche pukanie do drzwi rozlega się w korytarzu. Midorima wstrzymuje na chwilę oddech. -...Shintarou. - Spokojny puki co głos ledwo przebija się przez odgłos spadających kropli deszczu. - Wiem że tam jesteś. Dlaczego nie otwierasz? - Midorima zaciska dłoń na parapecie powstrzymując przemożną ochotę wyjrzenia zza okno. - Otwórz mi. - To rozkaz. Zimny i cichy. - Shin-chan, dlaczego tak stoisz przy tych drzwiach? - Takao opiera się o ścianę naprzeciw drzwi. Midorima zrywa się z miejsca i ciągnie za klamkę, na zewnątrz zastaje go jednak jedynie deszcz.

_Kłamię, by dostać to, po co się zjawiłem._

- Dlaczego znowu tu jesteś? - Krople deszczu odbijają się od okna tworząc przyjemny odgłos przypominający muzykę. Akashi trzyma w dłoniach kubek z ciepłą herbatą, rozgrzewając za jej pomocą skostniałe palce ; wpatruje się w złotawy płyn, ignorując wbite w niego zielone tęczówki.

- Rozpadało się jak widzisz. Pomyślałem że wpadnę do Ciebie żeby tu przeczekać. - odpowiada spokojnie, z delikatnym, łagodnym uśmiechem z którym wygląda na dziesięć lat młodszego. - Kłamiesz. - Midorima miesza kawę w wyszczerbionej filiżance drżącą dłonią. - Kłamiesz i sądzisz że jestem na tyle głupi żeby Ci uwierzyć. Zawsze przychodzisz kiedy pada! Kiedy wreszcie z tym skończysz? - Akashi unosi wzrok znad kubka. - Kto wie? Z pewnością nie ja... Po prostu lubię się z tobą widywać, czy jest w tym coś złego? - Midorima odkłada filiżankę z brzdękiem. - Przestań zachowywać się tak, jakby Ci na mnie zależało! - Zaczyna unosić się z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy. To samo czyni Akashi, odkładając wcześniej kubek tuż obok filiżanki. - Zależy mi. - Mówi ostro, przykładając opuszki palców do policzka Midorimy i delikatnie je gładząc. - W końcu to Ciebie kocham najbardziej, Shintarou. - Midorima ucieka spojrzeniem, zagryza wargi i z całej siły próbuje powstrzymać pogłębiający się rumieniec. Chce coś powiedzieć, jednak Akashi go w tym uprzedza. - Wygląda na to że przestało padać. Wpadnę później. Proszę, czekaj na mnie. - Chwyta swój wciąż nieco przemoknięty płaszcz i wychodzi pośpiesznie, pozostawiając Midorime samego ze swymi myślami.

_Kłamię, by dostać to, co jest mi potrzebne._

Midorima czeka. Siedzi w korytarzu na starym, wyszczerbionym miejscami, drewnianym krześle. Czeka, ale właściwie nie ma pewności na co, jednak nie jest w stanie zmusić się do porzucenia stanowiska. Obok jego stóp zbiera się średniej wielkości kupka popiołów opadających z trzymanego przez niego papierosa, nie zwraca na to jednak uwagi. Zaciąga się i jest w gruncie rzeczy pewny że nie minie piętnaście minut i deszcz przestanie padać. Tych piętnaście minut ustanawia sobie jako ostatnie minuty czekania. Jest już prawie dwudziesta trzecia gdy spada ostatnia kropla. O północy Akashi uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie, z wyrzutami sumienia. - Wybacz że jestem tak późno.

- Shin-chan...chodźmy na randkę. - Takao siada na oparciu fotela w salonie Midorimy. Ogień rozpalony w kominku oświetla jego twarz gdy mówi. Midorima spogląda na niego z zaskoczeniem ale nie odzywa się. - Nie masz nikogo, prawda? Co więc stoi na przeszkodzie? - Takao przekrzywia głowę i cicho, ledwo słyszalnie mówi. - Shin-chan...nie masz nic do stracenia, prawda? Tylko do zyskania. - Midorima siada w fotelu i opiera głowę o ramie Takao, nie do końca świadomie, starając się o niczym nie myśleć. - Dobrze. Czemu nie?

_Kłamię z uśmiechem na twarzy, by dostać to, co moje._

Dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu rozniósł się po mieszkaniu Midorimy, urywając się co chwilę i niecierpliwie rozpoczynając od nowa. Midorima pośpiesznie ruszył w jego stronę i chwycił za słuchawkę.

- Halo? Kto tam?

- ...z tej strony Akashi...chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać...

-...nie powinniśmy...ja...

- Nalegam. Będę za chwilę. - Bezchmurne niebo wymazuje szansę na odmowę.

- ...dlaczego znowu tu jesteś? - Promienie słońca wpadają przez okno, sprawiając iż różnorakie cienie grają na twarzy rudowłosego. Akashi ściska szklankę z zimną wodą, delektując się tą odrobiną chłodu. - Chcę z tobą porozmawiać... o nas. - odpowiada spokojnie, ze smutnym uśmiechem który sprawia że wygląda na dziesięć lat starszego. Midorima przełyka ślinę z pewną trudnością i odwraca wzrok. Głęboko w sercu wie, że nie chce widzieć go takim. Nie jego. - Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. - Mimo tego, Midorima zwraca się do Akashi'ego ze stanowczością, jednocześnie odstawiając na stolik drżącą w jego dłoniach szklankę wody. - Wiele się zmieniło od naszego ostatniego spotkania, ale...nie sądzę by zmieniło się na gorszę...myślę że...- Midorima zacina się, nie mając pojęcia co właściwie chciał powiedzieć. Urywa i zagryza dolną wargę, gorączkowo rozmyślając nad wybrnięciem z sytuacji. - Nie prawda. - Akashi mówi twardo, patrząc prosto w oczy Midorimy. - Shintarou...dlaczego mi to robisz? - W oczach Akashi'ego błyszczą łzy. - Dlaczego zostawiasz mnie samego? Dlaczego już mnie nie kochasz? Co takiego ma on, czego nie mam ja...? - Pierwsze łzy spływają po jego policzkach. Usta Akashi'ego drżą. Powoli wstaje i nachyla się nad Midorimą, przykładając opuszki palców do jego policzka i delikatnie je gładząc. - W końcu to ja kocham Ciebie najbardziej, Shintarou...proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie...- Głos Akashi'ego łamie się, a jego głowa opada bezwładnie na ramie Midorimy. - Błagam... bez Ciebie jestem niczym... - Midorima zastyga, tracąc władzę nad własnym ciałem. Po chwili jednak obejmuje ciasno stojącego mu naprzeciw mężczyznę. Zaciska powieki i wdycha jego zapach. W końcu wie, czego brakowało mu przez ten cały czas gdy nie spadła ani jedna kropla deszczu. - Ja... ja również Cię kocham...najbardziej na świecie. - Twarz Akashi'ego ukrytą w fałdach ubrania Midorimy rozjaśnia triumfalny uśmiech.

- Shin-chan...dlaczego? - Takao opiera twarz na złączonych dłoniach. Nie wydaje się być zaskoczony czy zawiedziony, ale Midorima dobrze wie że to tylko pozory.

- Przepraszam, ale...sądzę że nie jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni... - mówi cicho, nie mając wystarczająco odwagi by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- O czym ty gadasz...Shin-chan, sam w to nie wierzysz... - Takao kręci głową w geście niedowierzania. W jego oczach pojawia się wyraźny szok. Z pewnością liczył na lepszą wymówkę. - Shin-chan...przez ten cały czas, jestem w stanie to z łatwością stwierdzić, ty... byłeś szczęśliwy. Więc dlaczego? Czego nie jestem w stanie Ci dać? - Takao wpatruje się błagalnie w swojego partnera, ten jest jednak w stanie udzielić mu odpowiedzi na pytanie. - ...czy jest przystojniejszy? Inteligentniejszy? Ma inne poczucie humoru? Co jest w nim takiego, że nie mogę się z nim równać? - Midorima patrzy na niego zszokowany po czym gwałtownie kręci głową, zaprzeczając. - Nie, nie, oczywiście że nie, po prostu... - kolejny raz Midorima nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć. Takao uśmiecha się gorzko i szybkim ruchem pokonuje dystans które dzieli ich twarze. Zatrzymuje się na kilka centymetrów przed Midorimą i spogląda mu w oczy. Łączy ich usta w delikatnym, zimnym pocałunku, neutralnym i pozbawionym uczuć. - Shin-chan...chcę wiedzieć tylko jedno. Proszę, odpowiedz mi szczerze. Zrobisz to? - Midorima powoli kiwa głową. - Czy za każdym razem gdy podczas pocałunku zamykałeś oczy, wyobrażałeś sobie jego twarz? - Takao czeka cierpliwie na odpowiedź. Gdy ta w końcu nadchodzi zabiera swój płaszcz i otwiera drzwi wejściowe. Odwraca się w nich i posyła Midorimie ostatni, sztuczny uśmiech. - Żegnaj, Shin-chan. Będę trzymał za was kciuki. - Takao macha mu na pożegnanie i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Midorima czuje rozprzestrzeniającą się w jego głowie pustkę. Przymyka oczy i odchyla głowę, pozwalając by ogarnął go stan otępienia.

_Potakując, patrzę jak poruszasz ustami_

- Dlaczego nie zostaniesz? - Midorima zapala papierosa. To nowy nawyk, który nie przeszkadza jego kochankowi tak, jak przeszkadzały kolejne. Akashi odpala swojego papierosa, przykładając go do tego, którego w ustach trzyma Midorima i czeka aż ten rozwinie. - Mógłbyś powiedzieć żonie w firmie macie bardzo poważną sytuację, albo coś takiego...- mówi naiwnie, spoglądając na niego błagalnie. - Mógłbyś...? - Kąciki ust Akashi'ego unoszą się delikatnie ku górze gdy kiwa głową. Całuje Midorimę w czoło i chwyta telefon. Po chwili rozmowy układają się na kanapie w swoich ciasnych objęciach, całkowicie rozluźnieni i zrelaksowani.

_Jeśli chcesz, mogę udawać..._

Midorima ściska z całej siły rękaw bluzy Akashi'ego. Przez łzy nie zauważa jego pełnej pogardy twarzy. - Akashi...błagam...powiedz mi to...powiedz mi że mnie kochasz! - Akashi wzdycha cichutko, tak by Midorima tego nie usłyszał i klęka obok niego na zagraconej podłodze. Spojrzeniem obejmuje od dawna nie sprzątany salon, masę pustych opakowań po jedzeniu z paczki i górę brudnych ubrań. - Co się dzieje, Shintarou? - pyta łagodnie.

_Bo spryt zaprowadził mnie aż tutaj..._

- Błagam...jeśli mnie nie kochasz to...to okaże się że to wszystko nie ma najmniejszego sensu...że ja i Takao...że my...ale...ale przecież mnie kochasz, prawda? Najbardziej na świecie...- Midorima unosi pełne nadziei spojrzenie na Akashi'ego.

_...a sztuczki pozwoliły mi wejść._

Akashi gładzi tłuste włosy Midorimy i obejmuje go kojąco ramieniem. - ...a gdybym wtedy nie skłamał...gdybym powiedział mu że zawsze gdy z nim jestem widzę twoją twarz...czy coś by się zmieniło...czy...- Midorima mamrocze nieskładnie, bardziej do siebie niż Akashi'ego.

_Wezmę tylko to, po co się zjawiłem..._

- Oczywiście że Cię kocham. Najbardziej na świecie. - Akashi przytula Midorimę z całych sił, gładząc go po plecach i podtrzymując w swych ramionach. Ten śmieje się cicho, a po jego policzkach spływają łzy. - Najbardziej na świecie...najbardziej...najbardziej...najbardziej. .. - powtarza wciąż i wciąż, powoli, bardzo powoli zaczynając w to wierzyć.

…_i już mnie tu nie ma._


End file.
